Home with You
by WykedOne1979
Summary: This is my crazy idea of what would happen if Lauren was the one to be pregnant. So far the language is pretty mild to what we think Puck might use. Let me know if I should finish it. I had help with it. Thanks Utahgirl91
1. Chapter 1

HOME

Lauren & Puck

This story was written by me and utahgirl91. The mistakes are ours, and we hope you enjoy it.

All the kids in Glee club could not believe that Lauren Zizes was the one to make the wild child, woman chasing Noah Puckerman settle down. They have been a couple for 6 months now and that shocked everyone. Rachel & Sam have been together for 4 months, Blaine and Kurt were going on their 9th month and Brittney, Santana and Artie have been together for 3 months. You would think that those three would be the one to shock everyone but no it had to be Puck & Lauren. No one really saw what Puck wanted with the wrestler, but they knew that she was good for him.

It was the last month of school when things started to change for Lauren and Puck. It also happens to be a week before Puck's 18th birthday. She started feeling sick and was moody, scared and really agitated. She and Rachel had become best of friends when she started dating Puck. Well on the Saturday before Puck's birthday Lauren called Rachel and told her to come over. Rachel came over as fast as she could. Lauren's mom told her to go up stairs to Lauren's room. When she got there she saw Lauren sitting on the bed holding a pregnancy test, and she was crying. "Are you?" Rachel looked at Lauren. "Yes." she cried. Lauren cell went off again. She couldn't answer it. Rachel picked it up and saw that there 10 missed calls. Lauren, you need to talk to him." Rachel said. "Not right now, later. I'll tell him later." Lauren started crying again. And Rachel just went over to Lauren and held her.

Next day at glee, Lauren and Rachel walked in together. No boyfriends by their side, which everyone thought was a little strange? "I don't want to talk about it." Lauren said. As soon as she said that Puck walked in. "Babe, what's wrong? I've been calling you all weekend." Puck said walking up to Lauren. He was really confused and worried. "Don't come near me, Puckerman. I'm not in a good mood." Lauren said. Quinn saw this reaction, and her mouth dropped. She did a loud gasp and everyone looked at her. Lauren knew that she knew. And gave her a look. "What?" Quinn said. Trying to hide the gasp. Everyone ignored her. "Come on, Lauren you know you can tell me anything." Lauren shook her head. "I said not right now! Geez! Leave me alone." And Lauren walked off crying. Puck just stood there in complete shock. Not knowing what to do, they all looked at Rachel and was hoping that she would be the one to tell them what was going with their quiet wrestler that only talked when she had to. She shook her head no and walked out the door followed by Quinn. Quinn knew what the problem was and she also knew that Lauren was going to need more friends then she already had.

Lauren couldn't believe she just yelled at Puck in front of everyone. Now she is crying in the girl's bathroom. Her emotions are up and down and she just can't handle it anymore. "Lauren?" Is that Quinn? "What could she possibly want, thought Lauren."

"Lauren, please come out. Let's talk." Quinn said. "I'm fine! I just want to be alone." Lauren said. "No, you're not. You need to talk to someone." Quinn said. Knowing full well what she is going through. "Fine." She opened the bathroom stall, and there was Quinn and Rachel and they were standing there looking down at her with a sad expression written all over their faces.

"See? I'm fine!" Lauren said. Rachel silently laughed. "Why are you laughing at me? I thought you were my friend?" Lauren said looking down.

Rachel didn't mean to upset her so she quietly said, "Lauren. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." Lauren just smiled. "You're pregnant? Aren't you Lauren?" Quinn said. Lauren just nodded. "Please, tell Puck. It'll kill him if he doesn't know." Quinn said. "I can't. Not yet. I can't tell Noah now." Lauren said then she heard him coming into the bathroom. Not caring that the sign said girls. "Tell me what?" Puck said looking at his girlfriend, who is on the bathroom floor crying silently.

Quinn and Rachel just looked at each other. "Umm.. To tell you that she is sick and that she needs to go home." Rachel said. Quinn just nodded.

"Okay? Wait. Quinn why are you in here?" Puck was really confused. "Can't I just be nice and help out a friend, who needs more friends then she thinks she does?" Quinn said staring at Lauren and she just looked away. "Okay. I want to know what's up and I want to know right this minute!" Puck said looking at his girlfriend. "Please, baby. Tell me what's wrong?

You've been like this all weekend. I'm starting to worry." Puck said kneeling down on the cold bathroom floor. "Not here. Not now. I'll tell you soon." Puck just nodded. He helped his girlfriend up and wiped away her tears. He hugged her tight and kissed her slightly on the forehead. He walked her to class and for the rest of the day, he watched her closely to make sure that she was doing ok.

Later that night... (Lauren's house)

"Noah, sit down please." Lauren said. She was watching her boyfriend playing guitar hero. When she couldn't take the secrecy any longer she sat down by him. "Okay and sat by her and he took her hand."I have to tell you something. I am scared how you will react to what I am about to say. Please don't freak out." Lauren said. Puck remembers those exact words. Quinn had said those same words before she told him she was pregnant. His mouth just dropped, and he scooted away from her. Not realizing that he did. She started to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm pregnant, and well it's-it's- yours. I'm so sorry." Lauren said, sobbing into her hands. Puck just looked at the girl in front of him, she was crying uncontrollably and all he wanted to do was hold her. And comfort her and his heart was breaking because she thought he would be mad at her.

"It's okay baby, I'm here for you and I will be here every step of the way." Puck said taking her into his arms. Lauren just looked up at him and she softly smiled at him. "You don't have to be. I'm fine by myself. I can take care of myself and our baby." Lauren said getting her old self back. "But I want to be." Puck said. Lauren just shook her head. "I'm sorry. This was my mistake. So I need to fix it." Lauren said shaking her head. "No, baby this was both of our mistakes but now it is our miracle. It takes two people to make a baby last time I checked. And I am going to be there for you, whether you like it or not." Puck said holding her close. "Okay." Lauren said. She then started crying into his shoulder. "I want to keep it." Lauren said. "I just can't stand losing a child and if anything happens to this baby, I would be lost." Lauren was looking up into Puck's beautiful soulful eyes, and she could see them shimmer with hope. She knew that she said the right words to him. They sat there together for a few moments before he said, "we need to tell our parents". Lauren looked at him like he had lost his mind but deep down she knew he was right. It was around eleven when Puck left Lauren's house and he was smiling down deep inside. He would finally get his chance to prove to everyone that he would and could be an awesome dad. He knew what he had to do to make that happen and when he stepped into his house smiling, his mom saw the smile on his face and she just shook her head. She knew that he was love and she was very happy for him. Puck walked up to his mom and hugged her tight and before letting go he whispered, "night Mom" and kissed her on the head and walked up the stairs to his room. Once in his room he looked around it and made plans in his head to clean it this weekend after his party. He changed into his pjs and climbed into bed and took his cell and sent a text to Lauren.

Puck: Good night my angel and baby.

Once Lauren got the text she smiled at it and shook her head. She couldn't stop the feeling she had when she got a message from him.  
>She sent one back, saying good night and that they loved him and will see him at school tomorrow. She knew that after school she would have to go and pick his present up from the store. She got him something that she hoped he would love.<p>

The next morning at her locker Puck was there with a hot chocolate and a killer smile for her. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you both". That got her to smile and she took the cup from him and he took her bag, and they walked hand and hand down to the choir room. They walked into the choir room and everyone looked at them smiling. They were glad that the couple was back to normal or what normal is for them.

Santana, "everything ok with you two?" (smiling)

Puck looked at Lauren and she nodded her head. He made sure she was sitting down before he walked to the front of the room. He looked at Mr. Shue and asked if he could say something.

Mr. Shue, "go ahead Puck"

Puck," Lauren and I are having a baby. She doesn't want anyone to know yet. She is also quitting the wrestling team for now. We all want you to respect what she wants."  
>Finn, "how can you be such a dick" (pissed off) <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Home Part 2

PUCK HAS A BAD TEMPER IN THIS CHAPTER AND HIS MOUTH BECOMES RATED TRIPLE X

Puck stood there looking at Finn like he lost his head and it was Lauren that snapped him out of it.

Lauren, "what is your deal Finn?  
>Finn was pissed and he didn't care who saw it. He said, Puck, how could you be so stupid to get another hoe<p>

Before he could finish his sentence, Lauren smacked him in the lip and Puck had to hold her back before she did any other damage to him. Holding her back because he knew she could damage to him and Puck was worried about her and the baby.

Puck, "If I was you Hudson, I wouldn't open my mouth again. I don't know what the hell your deal is, but you need to watch how you talk to Lauren and to any other female."  
>Finn, "you only care about yourself and you do what you want and screw whoever gets hurt."<br>Puck got right up in Finn's face and was daring him to say something to him. Finn saw how red his face was getting and he knew not to push it but he had to get it off his chest.  
>Finn, " I hate you for hurting me. I hate that you made out with Rachel and got Quinn pregnant and I don't understand how any one wants to be with you. You are a womanizing slut that thinks he can get what he wants.<p>

Lauren, Quinn and Rachel all stood there with their mouths hanging open. They couldn't believe that Finn would say that about someone least of all his best friend. Lauren turned to Finn and before she could say something he pushed her down and stomped to the classroom door but before he could get past Puck, he was punched in the face. Rachel and Quinn were standing by a stunned Lauren. Puck kept hitting Finn until Lauren's scream stopped everyone. Puck punched him one more time and ran over to Lauren. She was holding her wrist. Puck helped her stand and Mr. Shue told him to take Lauren to the nurse while he talks to Finn.

Mr. Shue, Finn what is your problem and I want an honest answer?

Puck was leading Lauren to the nurse's office. He could tell her wrist is

starting to swell. "I swear if Finn broke your wrist, I will break him into a million pieces." Puck said holding Lauren's hand. "I don't think he broke it. Plus I can stick up for myself. I don't need you to be fighting my battles for me." Lauren said looking Puck in the eye.

"Okay, so your wrist isn't broken, it's just sprained really badly. I will put a wrap around it to keep it safe." The nurse said. 5 minutes later Lauren had a wrap around her wrist. And Puck was thinking that he is going to have to take care of something before he gets home today.

meanwhile in the choir room

"You want to know what my problem is?" Finn screamed. He couldn't take it anymore. "Yes, Finn we want to know what has gotten you all upset, in order to push Lauren to the ground." Mr. Shue said. Finn still can't believe he did that. "Puck, always gets what he wants. All the time! He doesn't even have to work for it. It's just handed to him. Plus he always takes away the girls I like. Not that I like Lauren. I'm talking about Quinn, and Rachel. He took them away from me." Finn said feeling a little relieved. This time Rachel spoke. "He didn't take us away from you, Finn. Quite frankly we never were yours. You treated us like a piece of meat." Rachel said. Quinn just nodded.

"You used us to get on top. I can't really say that I haven't done that, or

else I'd be a hypocrite. But I'm changing. You will never change." Quinn said.

Everyone stood there in shock. Even Mr. Shue, he was a loss for words.

Puck and Lauren can hear everyone yelling in the choir room, when they got back. They didn't hear Rachel's speech. But they sure did hear Quinn's. It shocked them both. Puck just looked at Lauren, not sure knowing what to do. By then the bell rang to dismiss them from school. Everyone from Glee basically fled the choir room; they didn't even notice Puck and Lauren by the door. But Finn did. "Look, Lauren I'm." Puck couldn't take it anymore. He was done with Finn. So he punched him right in the nose, blood spilling everywhere. Finn

automatically punched Puck back. Lauren just stood there, watching her boyfriend beating up one of his best friends.

"I swear, if you ever come near Lauren again, I-" Finn punched Puck so hard, that he heard his nose break. The hit sent Puck flying across the floor. But Puck instantly got up. He punched back harder, not caring about his nose. Suddenly

Principal Figgins, had heard them fighting and came rushing towards them."Stop fighting right now!" Figgins said. They instantly stopped. Lauren was still in shock. Not moving. Puck just looked at Lauren. Quinn and Rachel were suddenly by her side, trying to get to move away. But she had to make sure Puck was okay. Finn, saw this and instantly walked away. "That idiot broke my nose." Puck said. Lauren just laughed. "Thank you for sticking up for me."

Lauren said hugging Puck. "Anytime babe, all you have to do is look afterward my bruises and cuts later." Puck said. He still wasn't finished with Finn.


	3. Chapter 3

HOME PART 3

Puck hadn't plan on telling Lauren what he was going to do after school. When he ran into her on the way out of school. He was hopping he could get out of there without his girlfriend. "Hey. Where are going?" Lauren said. Noticing he is in a hurry. "Umm.." Puck was never really good at lying to her. Lauren noticed Finn walking towards them, when Puck glared. "Babe. Please don't. I'm fine. Trust me." Lauren said, putting her hand on Puck's shoulder. "He pushed you! I can't just let him get away with that." Puck said trying to walk towards him,but Lauren stopped him dead in his tracks. "Please, stop. I want to go back to normal? Okay. Just stop fighting with Finn. He is supposed to be your best friend." Lauren said to him. "Okay. I give up." Puck said, and sighed in defeat.

After getting home from school, Lauren decided that she was going to tell her parents without Puck there to support her. It would just be better this way. She thought to herself. Plus she is getting moodier by the minute. "Mom, Daddy. Can we talk?"

Lauren said walking into the kitchen. She only says "Daddy" when she is in trouble. Her parents just looked at each other in confusion. "Yeah, sweetheart. Let's talk." Her Dad said ushering her towards the couch. Her Mom was by his side. Lauren didn't know where to begin. "I-umm." She started to stutter and she started to feel really emotional. "Well, you know Noah?"

Lauren said. Her parents both nodded, thinking that he broke up with her. "Umm. Well, I. I mean. We're." Lauren said, still not having any confidence yet. "Honey, did he break up with you?" Her mom said. Lauren only hopped that, that's what had happened. "No." Lauren said shaking her head. "Then what it is

it?" Her dad said. "I'm pregnant." Lauren said. Her mom started crying, her dad looked like he was ready to punch someone. "I'm going to kill him the next time he stands in this house." Her dad started to yell. "Please don't! Dad, I love him. You can't. I can't." Lauren started to cry. Her mom all of the sudden felt sympathy for their little girl. "Honey, does he know?" Her mom said. "Yes. And he is staying with me. He won't ever leave." Lauren said smiling. Her mom was in tears, because she saw the look in her eyes, and she knew the look. It was the look she gave her dad. "Mom? You okay?" Her mom just nodded. Suddenly the door bell rang. Lauren was confused? Crap. I didn't tell Puckerman. Was all she thought before her dad stood up pissed. Her dad went and got the door. "Hi. Mr. Zizes. Is Lauren here?" She heard Puck at the door and got really concerned for his safety. "I'm sorry son, but you are not allowed to see my daughter again. Is that understood?" Puck's face fell.

"I'm sorry sir? I'm a little con-?" Wait he knows exactly why. "Oh. I'm really sorry Mr. Zizes. But I just want to." Puck was shaking his head. He can't believe Lauren told them, without him in the room. "Sorry Son. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Mr. Zizes said. "Daddy, Please no!" Lauren screamed from around the corner. Puck looked up, and there was Lauren with a tear stain face, along with her Mother. "I'm sorry honey, but I can't let him destroy you any longer." Her Dad said. "I love him! You can't make me stop seeing him!"

Lauren said. Puck just smiled, even though he knows he probably shouldn't be doing that. "I'm done asking you to leave Puckerman." Her dad said and slammed the door in his face.

Lauren ran up into her room crying. She's been up there for 5 hours. Not talking to anyone. Suddenly her cell began to ring. Love story came on, and she just smiled. Now they really are like Romeo and Juliet. She thought to herself. "I can't speak to you anymore." Lauren whispered into the phone.

Silently crying to herself. "That's okay. Cause I just want to talk. And you just listen." Lauren was just confused. "Okay?" She said. "Look, I love you. I want us to work. I want to be there for you and the baby. I love you too much to let you go. But-" He was going to finish his little speech but Lauren started to cry some more.. "Fine! Break up with me." She was about to hang up when. "Lauren please you have to understand. If we ever

want us to work? Your dad has to trust me again. Please, don't be mad. I love you forever and always." Lauren just hung up the phone and started crying even harder. She was going to have to do this alone. "Ugh!" She screamed and threw her phone against the wall. She was not excited about the next day at school.

Puck felt awful. But if he ever wanted to win Lauren's dad's trust back. He had to break up with her. And start all over again. Even with her. She just hadn't understood. She wouldn't let him finish. She just hung up on him. He walked into school, feeling like crap. He saw Lauren at her locker, with

Rachel. Lauren looks like she didn't get any sleep at all, and she was a wreck. Yet, too him, she still looked amazing. Rachel saw Puck walk in and was trying to distract her Best Friend, but it didn't really work. Lauren felt someone staring at her so she looked around. There was Noah Puckerman. He started to walk towards them. "Don't come any closer." Rachel warned. Puck

just shrugged not caring. "Please. Babe, You didn't let me explain the rest." Lauren was shaking her head. "You don't have the right to call me Babe anymore." Was all she said and walk away. He could hear her crying some more, and that instantly broke his heart. "I swear Noah if you ever come near her again." Rachel said, and then instantly remembered that he was one of her friends too. She could see his eyes starting to glaze over and a single tear ran down his cheek. He quickly whipped it away. Thinking she didn't notice.

"Noah, you know you don't have to be the Bad- all the time." Rachel said. "If you need anything, let me know. You were my friend first." Rachel said with a smile and walked away.

It was Glee time. Lauren was in a mood. Quinn and the whole school knew they broke up. She was shocked and a little ticked off. As soon as she saw Puck walk into Glee she quickly said. "I can't believe you did this to her! You wouldn't even let me out of your sight when I was pregnant. You wanted to be there for her and me! Why?" Quinn said screaming at Puck. "Quinn that's enough." Mr. Shue said. Puck went and sat down in his seat on the opposite side of the room and tears fell and he didn't care if people saw them. Lauren can tell that he has been crying, but he won't admit it. And he looks like crap, which makes her feel a little better about herself. "Okay so due to recent events, I'm going to choose partners, and you have to sing with them no matter what. Also I will be choosing the songs." Mr. Shue said. Puck just sighed in relief. Knowing Mr. Shue will be choosing partners, means that he doesn't have to. And hopefully he will be kind enough and NOT put them together. "Okay. Artie, Tina. Mike and

Brittany. Santanna and Finn. Quinn and Rachel and Lauren and Puck. Don't hate me and I had my reasons for why I did what I did." Mr. Shue quickly said. "Artie and Tina, You'll be singing. Don't rain on my Parade. Mike and Brittany Don't stop Believing. Santanna and Finn Fearless.

Quinn and Rachel Long Live. And Lauren and Puck Don't you want to stay here.

Okay guys start working on the songs." Everyone was still holding there breathe. Everyone was looking at both Lauren and Puck. The room was silent..

Everyone knew the song. Everyone knew why Mr. Shue chose them to sing it. "Mr. Shue!" Rachel raised her hand. "No Rachel. I'm not changing." Mr. Shue said firmly. He knew the song and what it meant for Lauren and Puck. Silently he knew they were his favorite kids, he as a teacher wasn't suppose to have a favorite but he liked how they were together. Lauren turned her head so no one could see the tears.

Mr. Shue, alright guys you have until Friday to practice your song and then you will perform in order that I called the pairs. Good luck..


	4. Chapter 4

HOME Part 4

Puck got up and walked over to sit by Lauren. She looked at him and smiled softly. She knew why Mr. Shue did what he did and she hoped that it would work. She didn't want to be apart from Puck and would get him back, little did she know that he was thinking that he had to do the right thing and get Mr. Zizes to like him. He loves Lauren and their unborn baby.

Puck, (whispering) "when do you want to practice?"  
>Lauren looked at him and saw how miserable he looked. She said this evening at my place. After saying that she got up and walked out the door. Puck sat there and watched her leave and Rachel looked at him and saw heartbroken he was and she knew something was right. She wanted them two back together because Lauren brought the goodness out in Puck and they were perfect for each other. She watched Puck leave and turned to Sam. She leaned over and whispered, "Operation Luck is a go".<p>

That got him to smile and he passed it along to the others and they all looked at Rachel and nodded. Puck was nervous knowing that he would be at Lauren's house where her parents hated him but he knew that he had to go. He went to the store on his way to Lauren's and bought her, her favorite flowers (daisies) and bought a card. He wanted to write down something that he was feeling and he knew this would work, or he hoped it would. As he was getting that, Lauren walked into her front door and saw her parents sitting on the couch. She went over and sat on the chair across from them and looked at them and said, " he is coming over tonight. We have a glee assignment that we have to do"

Her dad looked ticked but he knew how much school meant to Lauren and he would have to be nice, that didn't mean that he was going to like it.

Lauren, "daddy please be nice. I love him and we have to do this assignment"  
>"fine and I do trust you. I am just overprotective of you. You're my baby girl and it's my nature to protect my loved ones"<br>Lauren smiled and got up and hugged her dad and her mom just smiled at them.  
>She went up to her room to wait and she changed into sweats and a jersey and pulled the music up and started singing by herself. She was so into the music that she didn't hear the doorbell or the knock that was at her door. Puck stood there and listened to her sing. Every time she sung, he got goose bumps and butterflies in his tummy. When the song was over is when Lauren noticed that she wasn't alone and she smiled softly and said, "come in". He stood at the door for a minute before moving to sit at her computer chair. He left the door opened because he didn't want to upset her parents anymore then what he did.<p>

Puck, " that was awesome. I hope I can match it.  
>Lauren, "we both sing this song amazingly and I think that is why we got it"<p>

They practiced for two hours before Puck decided that he should leave. He got up and slid the chair under her desk and bent down and kissed her cheek and whispered, " I love you both" when he got to her door, she stopped him.  
>Lauren, "where are you going?" (Confused)"<br>Puck, " I think it was time for me to leave. We know this song like we know the back of our hand.

Lauren, " I know. Are you sure that we don't need to practice more?"

Puck, " I am sorry Lauren. For everything and I wish I could take the pain away that I caused you." With that he walked out the door and down her stairs only to be met by her father. Mr. Zizes, "come to the kitchen. We need to talk"  
>Puck followed him into the kitchen and stood by the door while Mr. Zizes sat down at the table.<p>

Mr. Zizes, "please sit down Noah. I am not going to bite your head off."

After having the talk with Lauren's father Puck felt a little better about himself. Her father only wanted what was best for Lauren, and so did he. That's what they both have in common. So, her father agreed to let him see her again. He could tell that he loves her and that she loves him. And they both need each other.  
>The next day.<p>

Lauren knew Puck's birthday was coming up. But she didn't know what she should do. Or even do anything? "Hey, you okay?" Rachel said to Lauren. "Yeah, I was just realizing that Puck's birthday is this Saturday." Lauren said with a sad expression. "Well, you want to do something for him?" Rachel said. Lauren shook her head. "I'm not sure if I'm aloud to?" Lauren said a little sad. Rachel just nodded. "I understand, but I heard that Sam was planning on having a party Friday night. He can easily turn it into a Surprise party." Rachel said smiling. Realizing that her plan on getting them back together was going to be easy. "No. I think I just won't do anything. It'll hurt too much." Lauren said. "Okay. But if you need anything let us know." Rachel said, even though she was texting Sam that he is throwing a birthday party for Puck. He quickly agreed.  
>"Hey, dude what are you doing Friday night?" Sam said as soon as he got the text from Rachel. "Nothing." Puck just shrugged. "It's your birthday weekend and you're not doing anything?" Sam said. "I don't feel the need to?" He just shrugged it off. "I think you are broken. And the number one thing that helps me is, PARTY!" Sam yelled in the hallway. Everyone just cheered. Puck was just laughing to himself. "You're crazy dude." And that was Noah Puckerman saying that, the party animal.<p>

So, it's now Friday night. Lauren and Rachel are sitting at the coffee shop, like nothing has ever happened. Suddenly Rachel's phone began to ring. "Hey Quinn." Rachel said. Lauren just smiled. She is really happy they both are now civil towards each other and turning out to be great friends. "Yeah. Well be there. See ya in 5." Rachel said. Lauren was really confused. All what Lauren wanted to do this weekend was sit around and do nothing. Not going out to a party. "Please do we have to," She started to complain. "Yes. It's just a Glee party. Come on it'll be fun." Lauren froze. "Glee party?" She started to get nervous. "Yes. Now come on. I love you, and you cannot just sit here and mop. If Noah makes a move I'll slap him." Rachel said. Lauren just laughed. "Fine. I'll go." Lauren said. Rachel just smiled. Cause she knows she is going to get what she wants.  
>Puck gets to Sam's house. Noticing that everyone from Glee is here. He just smiled. Cause he now knows what they are up to. And he is all in on this plan. He gets up to the door and knocks. "Hey Puckerman." Sam said while opening up the door. When the door swung open, he heard "Happy birthdays!" coming from everywhere. He saw Lauren in the corner of the room, and he just smiled. "I'm in." Puck said in a whisper and Sam just smiled. Knowing that he knows, Sam felt better about this. "Alright since the Birthday King is here, let's start a little game?"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Home Part 5

So, Sam said we are playing spin the bottle. Lauren started to freak out. I

just smiled, cause she knew what they were planning too. "Can't we play pin the tail on the donkey?" She said while glaring at me. I knew what that was supposed to mean so I just put my head down. "No. Spin the bottle." Rachel said. Lauren was just shaking her head. "Come on, just play." I said to Lauren. "No. I don't care if it's your birthday. I'm not playing this stupid game." Lauren said and she started to walk away. "Dude, go after her." Sam said in a low whisper. "I heard that Sam. And Puckerman if you come near me I'll break your nuts." Lauren said, and I knew she wasn't joking, so I just backed away. With that she walked out of the door and slammed it.

"One step at a time, trust me." I said. Everyone was just staring at me. "You usually just go up to her, when she says stuff like that? You look like you're scared." Finn said. Okay, who invited him to my party? "I'm back at square one." I just shrugged and sat down on the couch. "No, you're not. I know Lauren. She is now wishing that you'd go run after her." Rachel said. I just stared. "She doesn't need me." I said. Great, this is some Birthday Party. "I agree with Rachel, go after her." Quinn said. "Since when are you and Rachel friends?" I said with a confused look. "Since, our friend is pregnant. Now go after her!" Quinn said with her evil glare. That got me up. "FINE! If I don't come back out in 10min come after me." I said.

Lauren's POV

I'm so glad I drove. I finally got to my car, and sat down in the drivers

seat. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to put the keys in the

ignition. Instead I felt like crying. This isn't me. I shouldn't be crying.

This baby. Is making me like this. I suddenly heard a knock on the window. I jumped when I saw Puckerman. I just shook my head. "PLEASE! Let me in, I'd like to talk with you." He said. I rolled down the window. "Have you been crying?" He said looking at me with some sympathy. I quickly put my hand up to my face, but he grabbed it before I could wipe away the tears. "I'm sorry. I was a jerk. I shouldn't have broken up with you. You are by far the best thing that has ever happened to me." Puck said. I just looked down. I feel bad, because he has to deal with this crap on his Birthday. When I looked down, I saw the present I purchased for him last week, underneath my seat. I hesitantly reached down and grabbed it. "Here I got bought this last week." I said and handed him his present. He just smiled, and he was shaking his head. "I'm really sorry. This whole baby thing is screwing up with my emotions and I'm scared. And when you broke up with me I had a mental break down. But it's your Birthday today so I figured I still give you the present and," He wasn't saying anything. He was just staring at the necklace I had made for him. (dogtag forever and always)

He doesn't like it. I knew this would be a good idea. I started the car.

"Wait. Lauren I love it." Puck said. I just smiled. "I know you broke up with me, so the saying really doesn't match us any-" I was in the middle of my rant when he kissed me. I started kissing him back. I can feel his smile on my lips, and like hiccups, his smile is contagious so I just smiled right back into his. I felt safe and protected. When we pulled apart he started to talk.

"I talked with your dad. He says I'm free to come back to your house, which is if you still want me too. The only reason why I broke up with you was to gain your father's trust. I never wanted to hurt you." Puck said looking at me. I was shocked; I didn't know what to think. He would do anything to make me feel loved, wanted, needed and that even included getting my parents to like him after I told them about the baby. I hugged him and I started to cry and he just held me and I finally whispered, "I need you and I have missed you so much"

Puck, "well do you want to blow this popsicle stand or do you want to go back in?"  
>Lauren, "I rather spend time with you, but it is your 18th birthday and we should be in there with friends. They did go all through this trouble for you and you should have some fun. After we leave here you can spend the night with me since my parents are out of town for the weekend"<p>

They walked back into Sam's holding hands and all of their friends smiled but Finn and Puck didn't like the way that he was smirking and Puck got this feeling that he was up to something and if he was all hell would break loose on Finn's ass. He stayed by Lauren's side until he had to open his gifts and then he made her sit by him and she smiled because now she knew he was being more protective than ever. He got some cool gifts from his friends but the only one that didn't get him anything was Finn and that was fine with Puck because he couldn't believe his friend would do something as mean as push a pregnant girl.

It was midnight when Puck saw Lauren getting sleepy and he knew that it was time for him to get her home. He walked up to her and helped her gather her things to leave. They told Sam thanks for the party and that they would see or talk to him tomorrow. It took them about five minutes to get to Lauren's house. When they got there they went up to her room and got ready for bed. He was sleeping in a pair of sweats that he left over there and she was in a pair of boxers and a tshirt. She laid down and he climbed in beside her and laid his hand on her tummy and rubbed it. She watched him while he thought she was sleeping. He had his head laying beside her tummy and he was talking to it.

Puck talking to her tummy had to be the sweetest thing in the world.

Puck, "I am going to do whatever it takes to make sure that you and your Mommy are happy. I won't be a dead beat dad like mine was. I promise you this baby that you are wanted and loved. I want to make sure that you have all the things that a baby could want or ask for. Your mom will never be disappointed in me or hate me. I love you both so much and one day I will tell you about how I met your mom. I want you to be proud to be a Zizes-Puckerman when you grow up..

Lauren laid there while he talked to their baby silently crying. She knew that he would be an amazing dad and she decided to let him know that she was awake. She ran her hands through his hair and he looked up to see tears running down her face. He kissed her tummy and scooted up on the bed and he brought her close to him and she just felt safe and nothing could go wrong at that moment.

Lauren, "I love you and I know you will be an amazing dad and I can't wait for "him" to be here.

Puck, "I love you too and how do you know the baby will be a boy?

Lauren, "I just have this feeling. Let's go to sleep. I have one more surprise for you in the morning.

She laid her head down on his chest and kissed his heart and fell asleep while he laid there thinking. That he was the luckiest man alive to have a beautiful girlfriend and amazing friends. The most that he was thankful for was that he got a second chance with the woman he was in love with. He kissed her head and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Home Part 6

Puck woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and the sun shining. He looked down, and saw that his baby girl was still asleep. So he quietly got up and went downstairs to make her some breakfast. He pulled out the eggs, and the bread. He was half way through when Lauren got up. She realized that she was the only one in the bed, so she decided to go down and look for him. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, seeing a half naked Puckerman. She just smiled to herself, knowing that he is hers.

Puck realized he was being watched and turned around. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Puck said looking at Lauren. "You didn't wake me, I just realized I was alone up stairs." Lauren said walking towards him. "Sorry, babe." Puck said and he leaned in to kiss her. It was a short quick kiss, but sweet nonetheless. They pulled apart smiling at each other. "How did I ever

get so lucky?" Lauren said looking down at the french toast. "You rescued me from a Port a potty remember?" They both started to laugh. "I know that! But I mean to fall in love with you, was the last thing on my mind." Lauren said.

"Umm, the french toast is burning." She said quickly changing the subject. She went to flip the french toast, when Puck put his arms around her. "Did you say you love me?" Puck said with a huge smile on his face. Lauren looked down at the stove, and sighed. She hasn't said that to him yet, and she knows that he loves her, but it's still a sensitive thing to Lauren. "Hey, you know how I feel about you. And I am in love with you too." Puck said turning Lauren around to see her face. She looked up at him and smiled shyly. "I know, it's just I didn't mean for it to come out I wanted to tell you later. Not when I'm in my pajamas." Lauren said now laughing at how stupid that was. Puck just laughed. "You look beautiful no matter what your wearing, I'm just happy you said it." Suddenly Lauren's phone begins to ring. It was her parents. The romantic mood ended quickly. "Hello?" Lauren said slowly. "Hey honey, just wanted to check in and see how you are? And to tell you that we will be home in 10 minutes, I couldn't bare to leave my baby girl alone when she needs me."

Lauren has a shocked look on her face.

"Mom, I'm fine. Noah is coming over in a hour and I wont be all alone."

Lauren said trying to turn them around. "I know honey, It's just that I don't want to leave you alone with him, I'm sorry but I'm still not trusting him. Your dad does, which I have no idea why? He said something about him coming over when I wasn't there and had a talk with him. But still, honey you don't need to be alone right now. We are just puling up the street." Lauren's jaw dropped. She mouthed hide. And Puck quickly ran and hid upstairs in Lauren's room. "I thought you said 10 minutes." Lauren said talking a little bit louder. "I meant 10 seconds."

Lauren was in a panic. Who knew her mom didn't like Noah? Lauren pretended that she was making French toast, and quickly threw away half of them, seeing as she is the only one in the house. She can hear Noah upstairs, trying to find a place to hide. He was suddenly quiet, that's when the door to the garage door was opening. She quickly relaxed. "Hey, honey. Just eating?" Her dad walked in with a smile. "Yep, you want some?" Her dad looked at the garbage can and saw the extras, knowing extremely well who they were for.

"Nope, I'm good. So, where is Noah?" Lauren tried hard not to look upstairs.

"Oh, I don't know. He is supposed to come over today though." Her dad just nodded. "By the way, I'm good with him. We talked. And I know he is upstairs."

Lauren just blushed, and had a confused look. "Sweetie!" Lauren turned to look at her mom that just walked in. "Hey, mom. See I'm fine?" Her mom quickly looked around the room. "No, Noah?" Her mom looked at her dad. Lauren had a plea look on her face. "Come on honey, let's not harass her, and let's go upstairs and unpack." Her dad yelled, loud enough for Puck to hear.

Puck was upstairs, when he heard Mr. Zizes. He just smiled.. "Now, Steve no need to shout." Was all Lauren's mom said, and Lauren just laughed. "Wait dad, I think that.." Lauren started to say. Her dad gave her a don't worry look. And she was just as confused. She then heard a cell ring. Text message: Babe, I'll fill you in. - puck She just smiled, and still confused at the same time.

She can hear her dad. "Okay we made it to our room and our door is shutting!" Lauren just laughed. Knowing who that was for. Suddenly she heard Puck coming down the stairs. "Tell me what's going on?" Puck just shook his head. "Later. Now I'm going to go home, shower, grab my truck. And come back, then I will tell you." Puck said, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and quietly went to the door and closed it quietly.

Lauren was staring at the door, when she heard her dad come down the stairs.

Her mom was in the shower. "Okay, I want to know when you two became all buddy buddy lately." Her dad just smiled. "He reminds me of me, when I was his age. And you remind me of your mom. Were both alike. I told him that it is Okay for him to tell you my sob story." Lauren was greatly confused. "What story, I think I'd like to hear it from you." Her dad just looked down ashamed, and then he sighed. "Your mom and I, were High School sweethearts, as you know. But we left out something. An amazing something." He had to reassure her. "We never told you this, and quite frankly we didn't plan on it, we thought you'd figure it out on your own. We did it before we got married, before High school graduation." Her dad said looking Lauren in the eye. "But we will never trade you for anything Lauren, you're my baby girl. And always will be. We love you so much." Lauren was flabbergasted. She didn't know what to say. Yes she knew, she did the math. It didn't really add up. But she just shrugged it off. Not really caring. Now she knows why her dad got all defensive, and now is on terms with Noah. They are the same. Their relationship was kind of like her parents.

Suddenly her doorbell rang. "Must be him." Her dad said with a smile. He walked over to the door and opened it. There stood was Puck and he was looking good. He was in tight jeans, a hunter green t-shirt that clung to his muscles and you could tell that he was built. He smiled when he saw his beautiful girlfriend standing there with her dad.

"Hello , how are you today? And how was your trip?" Puck said walking in. "It was fine. Now Noah I just told Lauren, so you if you want you can explain more to her later. Or just leave it." Lauren was nearly in tears. The baby was giving her hormones. It was like one big rollercoaster ride. "I'm fine." She saw Puck eyeing. Snapping back at him wasn't on her to do list, not today when she was happy and with the two men in her life that meant more to her then anything in this world.

"Honey, come on. I know it's a lot to take in. But you two will be fine." Her dad said with a smile. Pucks jaw dropped. Her dad knew that his baby girl was going to be more then fine. Noah, is a great guy. Rough around the edges but he saw a part of him that he knew that Noah didn't show many people and that was all because of his baby girl. But, to his daughters' eye, he was perfect. He knew that Lauren trusts him, then so does he. "Lauren, you want to go get ready and we can go hang out for the day?"

Puck said he had some sympathy for the love of his life. "Yeah! I'll be ready in five." Lauren said and walked up the stairs. Her dad and Puck both staring at her as she went up the stairs, she was thinking that she had to be in heaven. She had an amazing father that loved her and understood why she was with Puck. Her boyfriend was another thing; he was all that she could ask for and then some. She walked up to her room and her mom was sitting on her bed waiting for her. Lauren knew that look that was on her Mom's face. Lauren yelled down the stairs to Noah that she would need more than five minutes. Lauren closed the door and turned to face her Mom.

Lauren, "Let's hear it Mom. (pissed)  
>Her Mom, " I don't want you with Noah. If you continue to stay with him, then I want you out of my house."<p>

Lauren stood there stunned.. What was she going to do.


	7. Chapter 7

HOME Part 7

"You can't be serious? Right?" I said rather calmly, even though I was yelling inside. "Yes, I am." I was shaking my head violently at this point. What a hypocrite? I thought to myself. "Dad!" I yelled suddenly I heard more footsteps coming up the stairs. "Noah stay downstairs!" I said. "Not a chance." I heard him by the door. My Dad suddenly looked at Noah. "Son, I suggest you go home." Noah shakes his head. "Fine, but don't speak." He just nods. " Mom wants me out!" I said staring at my Dad. "Now, Susan don't you think that's a little harsh?" My Father said. "No. She needs to learn, if she continues dating this, this." She starts to stutter. "Boy! She can no longer live under our roof." My Father starts nodding. "You agree! I thought you approved of us? You guys are such hypocrites!" I started to scream. "Lauren, I wouldn't go that far. And wait? What do you mean about- STEVE! You told!" My Dad was laughing at this point. Probably bringing back some memories that he enjoyed very much "Yes I did! I thought she had the right to know. If you want her out, fine. But just so you know your parents stayed with us." My Father said while he was walking out the door from my room. "I still want you out." My mom said and started for the door. "If you ever hurt my baby girl I will come and find you." My mom said. I just dropped my mouth. "Like you just hurt her? Never!" Noah said I just smiled. Man, I love him. I knew that the baby and I would be safe and loved by him and that made me smile the biggest smile, I have smiled in a long time.

I started throwing my clothes on top of my bed, and getting suitcases. "Babe, let's not worry. We've got the whole GLEE club behind us and your dad is there for us." Noah said. I started to cry. He came over and just held me and while I cried on his shoulder. "I love you, now I have some money saved up enough for an apartment. I was planning on getting out of Lima and I." I started shaking my head. "No! We are not using that money. I have money. I'll go find my own place." I said I started to pack. "We are doing this together. That's it." Noah said while helping me pack.

We finally finished packing. It started to get dark outside and Noah was holding my suitcases, full of clothes. And I've got all the stuff I wanted to keep. My parents were in the living room. "Bye Dad" I said giving him a hug, not even looking at my Mom. I started for the door. "Honey, wait. I love you and I" I started shaking my head. "No mom, you really don't Love me. Or else you wouldn't be kicking me out." My final words to my mom and I went out the door.

We got into Noah's Truck. He started to back out the driveway, while I just stared out the window. We drove for what seemed like an eternity. Rachel knew what was going on, so I'm staying at her place. Half way there I started crying. Noah pulled the truck over. "Babe, it's okay. We're going to be fine.

I love you so much." He said while pulling me into a hug. "I love you too." I said when I was capable of doing so.

For what seemed like an eternity we finally got to Rachel's house. Puck got my bags, and helped me to the door. I quietly knocked on the Berry's door. Their stood one of Rachel's fathers and I think his name was Hyrum. "Lauren, please come in you too Noah." Hyrum said with a little hint of protectiveness. I just smiled. "Thank you for letting me stay here, until I find a place." I said quickly. "It's no problem. And you don't need to find another place. You are like another daughter to us, and you can stay here as long as you'd like." Hyrum said. "Thank you." Was all

I can come up with. Suddenly I heard Rachel coming down the stairs. "Lauren!"

She screamed. I just laughed. Puck was laughing too. "Hello, Noah. Thanks for bringing her here." Rachel said with the same protective tone. "I'm not going to leave her!" Puck said with a frustrating tone. "Or hurt her for the matter, why is everyone thinking that?" Puck said I just put my arm around him and that seemed to calm him down a little bit. "It's not that we don't trust you Noah. It's just," Hyrum started to talk. "You think I'm like my dad? I'm not I can be a good father." Puck was starting to have a mental breakdown. "Honey, shh.. I know you won't leave me or hurt me. You love me too much to do that. Just because your dad walked out on you doesn't mean you will do it to our boy." Everyone's eyes went huge. Rachel looked at me with a huge smile and said, "You're having a boy." I nodded.

"Correction, WE'RE having a boy. I found out two days ago." Everyone started to get all excited. Rachel, planning a baby shower already in her head. Her dad's getting all nervous and it showed but that didn't bother Lauren or Puck. While Noah and I, just sat there in silence and stared into each other's eyes. Noah knew that he wasn't going to let her stay there long. He already had a plan running through his mind. He knew that he was doing what he thought was best for his family and that made him smile. Lauren saw that smile and she knew that he was up to something and she just let him be. She knew that he was going to do the right thing and make sure they were safe and happy. Puck stayed there hanging with Lauren and Rachel for two hours before he kissed Lauren and told her that he loved them both and that he would see them tomorrow. Lauren then realized that she didn't give him his other birthday present. She knew that he would love it and so she waited for him to leave before she called her dad and asked him to bring it to her at Rachel's. Twenty minutes later her dad showed up carrying a guitar case that was in midnight blue and she smiled. She knew that Noah was going to love it. She stood there in front of her dad for a few seconds before he pulled her into his arms and whispered, "it will be ok."

Lauren, 'How can it be ok?"

Steve, " I have a surprise that I want to give you and Noah tomorrow. Meet me at two and I will tell you both"

Lauren watched as her dad left and she had this feeling that things were finally looking up. She sat Noah's gift down in Rachel's room and looked at Rachel and said, "thank you for being my best friend and letting me stay here"  
>Rachel, " I am glad that we are friends also and I am glad that you are staying here with me also. Now lets talk about the baby shower and what you want at it.<p>

That lasted until Lauren fell asleep and Rachel smiled at her friend before she too went to sleep. Rachel knew that she would always help her friends in any way that she could and she was a little sorry how she treated Noah and she would apologize to him first thing when she saw him.


End file.
